Study
by MasterAkira
Summary: Ichigo needs help studying for one of the classes he missed. He asks his boyfriend over to help, and Yumichika shows Ichigo a different approach to learning. Ichigo/Yumichika, Yaoi, Lemon, PWP, Anal, Oral, Oneshot.


Study

By MasterAkira

Warnings: Yaoi, Anal, Oral, PWP, an inconsequential amount of Fluff. Ichigo/Yumichika

Disclaimer: I not own Bleach, or the characters, nor am I making any money off of this.

Note: This totally counts as studying for my Psych final. All the Psychology in this fic comes straight from my notes, so if it's wrong, bring it up with my teacher. He already thinks I'm histrionic…If Ichigo's slightly OOC, I'm sorry, but he's such a random character. He totally has mood shifts. I blame everything on him.

________________________

"Nee, Ichigo-chan, why did you want me to study with you? There are so many better things we could be doing. There is nothing beautiful about studying." A slender hand dragged its way up Ichigo's thigh, painted nails dangerously close to the teen's crotch.

"Stop it!" The hand was swatted away. "You actually sat through the class. I need you to go over classical conditioning with me." Ichigo scowled at his gorgeous boyfriend, but he found his expression soften without his permission when long lashes were batted at him.

"You want me to talk about psychology class when you could be fucking me into the mattress? I was told human teenage males only think about sex. You seem to think about anything but." He laughed, wrapping both arms around Ichigo's shoulders, pressing the length of his body against Ichigo's.

"You're the one who only thinks about sex." He stood, grabbing the bag Yumichika had dropped when he entered the room—through the window, of course.

"I don't just think about sex. I think about pretty things and fighting too." He pouted.

He blushed as he handed the shinigami his notebook. "I promise, we can do it later. Rukia and Renji are on hollow-patrol right now."

"Yay!" The raven haired male clapped happily. "Let's get this over with and move on to something much more beautiful!" He flipped it open, his eyes raking down pages of words to see what was important. "Okay, learning is a permanent change in behavior occurring because of experience. Conditioning is a basic form of learning, involving the environmental stimulus and the effected organism's response." He tilted his head to the side, looking down his yellow feathers to gaze at the redhead. "Ready to go on?"

"Yeah." Ichigo shifted on the bed, so that his body faced Yumichika. The man was a lot smarter than most gave him credit for. "This is only on Ivan Pavlov right?"

Yumichika nodded. "He's the only one on the test. Hm…" his finger moved across the page, helping him memorize what he needed. He put the notebook on the floor and pulled his feet under him, so he was kneeling and looking directly at Ichigo. "Unconditioned," he struck like a snake and licked a wet path along the shell of the other's ear, who recoiled instantly at the sensation, "stimulus. A stimulus that elicits a reflexive response in the absence of learning, i.e. a 'knee-jerk reaction,' the wet sensation on your ear was an unconditioned stimulus." He giggled. "Your pulling away was an unconditioned response, a response that is elicited by the unconditioned stimulus."

"Ass." Ichigo scowled at the grinning man. He crossed his arms and settled with his back against the wall at the head of his bed.

"No, this is an ass." Yumichika settled himself in Ichigo's lap, rubbing his hair against the other's cheek and grinding down until he heard a groan of pleasure and felt strong arms wrap around him.

"Yumi—" Ichigo closed his eyes, breathing in deeply the sweet smell of his lover. He could feel himself getting hard and he silently cursed.

"Ichi-chan, I am trying to teach you something." He ground his hips down again. "That," one hand came down and squeezed the growing erection, "is a conditioned response to a conditioned stimulus, namely, me in your lap. The groan comes from smelling something pleasant; it bring back pleasant memories associated with it." He arched up when a large hand closed over his ass and squeezed. "See, the conditioned stimulus was your hand, and the conditioned response my reaction." His mouth moved dangerously close to Ichigo's ear. "The process that associates the stimulus and response is called 'classical conditioning.' If we stopped, we'd forget the responses to the conditioned stimulus, that'd be extinction." The hand not touching his ass moved up to rub gently at the nape of his neck and tangle in his hair.

Ichigo couldn't stand it any longer. It didn't matter that the sexy shinigami in his lap was whispering psych vocab in his ear. It was that he was using _the voice_. The one he used only in bed. It was intoxicating. "Yumi, I can't take it." He tugged on short black hair until he could crush their mouths together. Screw studying, he wanted to screw the vixen in his lap.

Yumichika let his mouth be plundered by a tongue he knew and loved. The kiss broke and he leaned backwards, falling on his back on the springy mattress. "If we suddenly started having sex again and the responses came back, it'd be spontaneous recovery." Ichigo moved over him, settling between his legs.

"Shut up." He kissed Yumichika again, this time he wasn't going to let him breathe. They didn't really need to breathe, did they? It still felt good even if he felt a bit dizzy…. Yumichika bit his lip as hard as he could and he was forced to surface for air. "Bastard." He could taste copper flavor leaking into his mouth.

"I give up. Fail, I don't care, just fuck me now." Yumichika bucked his hips to show just what he meant. He found the teenager was eager to jump the gun, but then never followed through fast enough.

"Yes." Ichigo sat up and pulled off his shirt, watching, ravenously as the man under him also tried to disrobe. As usual, the sweater vest proved difficult. It took an inordinate amount of time for them to be fully stripped, and Yumichika cried out in pleasure as their naked skin finally rubbed together. Ichigo was kissing him and he realized again how much he enjoyed the act.

"Hurry up." The 11th division member arched up, one hand finding purchase on Ichigo's hips, trying to get the other to do more than just rub against him. The other hand fumbled under the pillow to find the near-depleted lube he knew was there. "Here." He thrust it into the redhead's chest.

Ichigo smirked at the man under him. "Love ya." This wasn't the first time he had said it, but every time Yumichika found himself smiling at the thought.

"Then get on with it, teme." He bucked his hips up again. As cute as the human was, sometimes he was too thick for his own good.

"Fine." Ichigo sat back with one last, quick kiss. "Get on your knees." He was presented with a smooth expanse of ivory skin and he couldn't resist kissing the little thumb prints at the base of Yumichika's spine. While his mouth was occupied with clean, fresh skin his lubed fingers quickly wormed their way into Yumichika, stretching him. "Did you shower before you came over?"

"Ahhhh…yeah. God…Ikkaku and I were practicing…more! I need more. Please…" His whines pierced the silence of the room, filling it with more than just the heavy panting of the substitute shinigami. He tried to move back onto the invading digits, but was stopped by Ichigo's iron grip.

"I wanna fuck you now." He moved up the slender body so his words floated directly into a delicate ear. He heard a moan of approval and lined himself up. When he thrust in his lover was impossibly tight and he stilled, fully buried. "Relax." It was so hot inside, so tight, but he really wanted to move.

"I'm trying, ugh, but it's hard." The second half of his sentence drifted away on a groan as Ichigo pulled out a ways only to slam back in.

"You feel so good, Yumichika." One hand came around to twist and tug on stiff nipples. He felt other press back against him and knew it was okay to move. Both hands returned to jutting hips covered in wiry muscles and he braced himself as he fully pulled out. Just the head was still inside and he gazed in fascination at the stretched, pink skin around it.

"What are you waiting for?!" The moment's pause gave Yumichika the chance to realize all pleasurable activity had stopped. His boyfriend was just kneeling there, staying perfectly still. "Move, goddamn it!" He wanted to move backwards, but he knew Ichigo wouldn't allow that.

Ichigo started laughing. "I was just admiring your beauty. But if you insist—" Ichigo lunged forward, fully sheathing himself. Yumichika yelped and he couldn't help but let out a quiet whimper, his head falling forward. A second-long pause and he repeated the motion. And then again. He picked up his pace until there were no pauses and Yumichika was moaning non-stop under him.

"So good." Yumichika tried to turn his head to look at Ichigo, the sunset giving a deep purple glow to grey eyes. "Ichigo, please." He wanted to come, but it wasn't enough.

"Yumi, hold on." Ichigo stopped, wiping his sweaty forehead and pulling out so he could get his lover to roll onto his back. He hoisted slender legs over his shoulders and forced his way back in. He was so hard it was starting to ache at this point. "Ready?" He gazed at the perfection below him. He was a lucky bastard to have this wonderful, amazingly intense, prime specimen as his.

"Yeah." Ichigo could never get enough of Yumichika's rough sex-voice. He liked this postion best because he could kiss that pouting mouth while fucking him. He started to piston in and out, his mouth occupied and one slender, manicured hand slipped between them. It was jerked away.

"No, I want you to come just from me." Ichigo grabbed both thin wrists and pinned them at the top of the bed, trying to pick up the speed of his hips. He could feel the walls tightening around his cock and he knew the other was close. "Come for me, come Yumi, now." Ichigo struggled to keep his eyes open as the other started to convulse. He wasn't going to miss the sight of Yumichika coming undone.

"Ichigo!" Yumichika was coming, just from the command and the feel of Ichigo's erection repeatedly pressing against his prostate. Ichigo stroked in and out once more before he came, following his lover off the proverbial precipice. The muscles around him milked out every last drop, his lover's name rolling off his tongue in a whisper. That was a conditioned response if he ever saw one.

The haze of orgasm receded and Ichigo came back to reality, hunched over his lover's prone from. He was still buried in him and he slowly pulled out with a hiss, reaching under his bed for a baby wipe—they were incredibly handy. "You okay?" He pressed a soft kiss next to the plume of red feathers. They tickled his nose and he let out a little chuckle.

"Yeah. Um, that feels good." Yumichika's eyes stayed closed. The feel of the cool, damp cloth on his sensitive skin made him want to relax into sleep, but he knew he had to go back. Sleeping at the Kurosaki household was not an option.

"Just take a nap. I'll wake you before it gets too late." Ichigo stood, stretching his sore muscles and bending over to pick up Yumichika's notebook. He looked at the man on his bed and found him already asleep, gorgeous in his relaxed state. With a tutor who looked like that, how did he ever expect to learn anything?

________________________

"Ichigo, see, I told you I could teach it to you! It's beautiful!" Yumichika sparkled with joy when they got their tests back. He and Ichigo both got perfect scores. They would have to study together more often.

"Yeah, Yumi, thanks." Ichigo blushed and scowled, trying to ignore the stares of his friends and the visiting shinigami. Who knew sex was such a motivator?

________________________

End Note: I'm not sure what I think about this, but Yumi is one of my favorites. We got our notes in psych class and this just came to me. I picked Yumi just because and Ichigo…just because. I'm not sure how I feel about him being seme…. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
